Poison
by Cyrox
Summary: Takato gets hit by a poisoned dart, now Rika and Jeri are searching for the antidote. This ends in Jurato.


Poison

Dr.M

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. And this doesn't fit into the series.

After stopping Beelzemon, the Tamers continued on their way to the Sovereign so they could free Calumon. But it wasn't smooth sailing for everyone, Jeri was still depressed about Leomon's death. She hadn't said a word to anyone after it. Takato and Rika were both a little worried after it, they both wondered if she'll be able to cope with it. Meanwhile two Digimon, a Gazimon and a Veggiemon were watching them from behind a rock.

"Should we launch the Sovereign's gift now?" The Gazimon asked.

"Yes, they're all in range." The Veggiemon said. Then the Gazimon picked up a dart and put in a pole. He put the pole to his mouth and fired. None of them were paying attention to it, until the dart nailed Takato right on the shoulder. Then he fell face first to the ground.

"Takato!" Jeri shouted as she ran over to him. Rika spotted the ones who did it and then she and Renamon ran toward the two Digimon.

"Think they spotted us?" Veggiemon said.

"Diamond Storm." Renamon said as she shot out diamonds that chopped the rock they were hiding behind to pieces. Both Digimon were scared. Renamon shot another Diamond Storm at both of the Digimon. The Veggiemon was hit bad and killed, while the Gazimon was injured, but it looked like it wasn't going anywhere. Renamon was about to destroy it until Rika stopped her. Then Rika went up to the Gazimon and grabbed him by his ears.

"Who put you up to this?!" Rika asked the Gazimon.

"I'm not telling you anything." The Gazimon said.

"Give me an answer or I'll have Renamon destroy you."

"Okay, it was the Digimon Sovereign. But you'll never find the antidote because in four days, the poison will kill your friend."

"So there's an antidote, where is it?"

"I've told you enough."

"Renamon."

"I'll tell, I'll tell. It's some weeds that are in this lake that's north from where you are."

"Thanks for your cooperation." Rika said to him as she let him go, then the Gazimon ran off.

"If you had asked, I would have told you about the danger in the lake too." Gazimon said under his breath as he ran. Rika went up to the others as they looked at Takato's limp body. Takato was still breathing, but had trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Will Takato be all right?" Guilmon asked.

"I don't know." Henry said.

"The Gazimon told me the antidote, we should get it now." Rika said.

"It may sound like a good idea, but it's almost dark soon." Renamon said.

"But who knows how long it will be?"

"Renamon's right." Henry replied. "Besides we can't leave Takato alone, we need to know who should stay and who should go. We'd better sleep on it."

"But..."

"The decision is final."

Night came and Rika was upset about the decision made.

"I can't believe it." Rika said to herself. "We're gonna do nothing while Takato struggles to stay alive. I don't know about them, but I'm going to do something." She got up, but was caught by Renamon.

"And where are you going?" Renamon asked Rika.

"I'm going to help Takato. And I don't care what you tell me, I'm going." Rika answered.

"I'm not too fond of the idea of going alone, but you are my Tamer and if that's what you want, I'll go with you."

"Thanks Renamon." Rika said, but then she noticed that Jeri heard the conversation. Then Jeri walked over to her.

"Rika." Jeri said. "I didn't come here to stop you, but I want you to let me come with you, I promise I won't cause any trouble." Rika just remained silent. "Please let me come with you, both my mom and Leomon died and now Takato's the only one I have left."

"Sure Jeri." Rika said. The three of them left the others and headed off to the north. Both girls had only one thing on their mind, Takato. After they were twenty feet away from the guys, Renamon sensed something, she told them they'd better find a place to hide until the night's over. After a while, Jeri fell asleep and Rika was doing some thinking. Renamon came over to her.

"Is there something wrong?" Renamon asked.

"I'm just worried about Takato." Rika answered.

"Another thing, think Jeri will be all right without a Digimon partner?"

"I don't know. I couldn't say no to her. She's lost a lot and I think it would hurt her even more if she lost Takato."

Morning came and the three of them continued their journey. After two hours, both girls were really tired, and strait ahead there was nothing but a desert.

"I don't see a lake anywhere." Rika said.

"But we have to keep looking." Jeri said. "Takato's counting on us."

"You're right." Rika said, then some Digimon leaped in front of them. There were three Ninjamon and they all wanted a battle. Renamon stepped in front of them as she prepared to attack. The three Digimon threw their stars at Renamon, but she used her attack to block it.

"Diamond Storm." Renamon said as she blasted the three Digimon with her attack. All of them were wiped out. "We still need to be careful. More Digimon will come that are less pathetic then those."

"Right." Rika and Jeri said.

Back with Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Suzy, and Ryo were both keeping their eyes on Takato while they noticed that the other girls had left. Guilmon stood by Takato, hoping that he would make it.

"We have to find them." Kazu said.

"But what if we get lost too?" Henry said. "Then how can we help them?"

"Besides, Rika's strong enough to take care of herself." Ryo said.

"But what about Jeri?" Kazu asked.

"She's with Rika."

Renamon, Rika, and Jeri continued their journey to the lake. The sun in the Digital World was beating down upon them, and both girls were desperate for water. Renamon gave them both a water bottle she had taken before they left and the others were ready to continue the search.

"I hope we make it there soon." Rika said.

"I just hope Takato's okay." Jeri said.

"Don't worry, he'll hang in there."

Then the two of them finally arrived at the lake. And in the middle of it, they noticed the weeds that will cure Takato.

"We made it!" Jeri said.

"Now all we have to do is swim out to get them." Rika said as they rushed to the lake. But before they could make it, a large creature popped out of the water. Rika checked her D-power to find out what it was.

"Metalseadramon, mega level." She said. "Time for action Renamon." After that she got a blue card and slashed it through her D-Power.

"Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

"Matrix Digivolution." The D-Power said.

"Renamon Digivolve to... Kyubiimon." Renamon said. "Kyubiimon Digivolve to... Taomon."

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon said as she blasted Metalseadramon in the head, the Digimon was stunned, but just shook it off and counter attacked, knocking Taomon down, but not out. Jeri watched in horror as it happened.

"Takato." Jeri thought. "If Taomon can't do it then he'll die. I just stood there, helpless when I saw Leomon die, but I'm not going to do the same again!" Then she dove right into the pond.

"Jeri!" Rika shouted. Now Jeri kept herself under the water to keep Metalseadramon from seeing her.

"Just remember what Takato said." She thought. "I can breathe under water as long as I believe I can." She continued swimming and found herself by the weeds. She picked the weeds while Metalseadramon continued to attack Taomon. After that, she swam back to the shore and Rika helped her out of the pond.

"Taomon." Rika shouted. "We've got the weeds."

"Got it." Taomon said. Metalseadramon spotted the girls and turned his attention to them.

"River of Power." It shouted as fired a blast at them. Taomon created a shield around herself and the girls and used it to escape from Metalseadramon.

The next day came and the guys and Digimon were looking at Takato, who was still in pain because of the poison. Soon Rika and Jeri had returned.

"We've got the antidote!" Rika said. The others all made room for them as Jeri put some of the plant in Takato's mouth. Shortly after that, Takato opened his eyes and noticed everyone around him.

"Takato, you're all right!" Guilmon said.

"Yeah." Takato said. "Those weeds have removed the poison." Then he turned to Rika and Jeri. "Thank you both for finding the weeds."

"Give Jeri all the credit." Rika said. Jeri was kind of surprised after Rika said that.

"But why." She asked.

"You're the one who risked your life for Takato. All I did was watch." Rika explained.

"Thank you Jeri." Takato said as he hugged Jeri. Jeri gave Takato a hug too, and she started smiling again, knowing that Takato was all right. Rika smiled too when she saw them.

"It's nice to see that everything's ok." She said.

The End.


End file.
